Agents and Arrows
by megacoldfusion
Summary: How did the master spy and the emerald archer first meet. Separate situations bring them to a collision course to have a confrontation as enemies at first and eventually become a future allies, during a Crisis he tells this tale.
1. Chapter 1

**Agents and Arrows**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **The character of James Bond and the arrowverse is created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only.

**AN: **The Story itself will be set during season one of Arrow and on Bond side of things he will be a well established, but urban myth of an agent.

All the while the storytelling itself is set between Crisis on Infinite Earth's Part One through Five. This is not associated with my DCU stories.

I will also leave a few hints for a future story

* * *

Chapter: One

**Here's to the good old days**

* * *

**Earth-38**

A crisis has come which a red sky can be seen overhead and a spooky looking tower had risen from the ground. Showing up is spooky shadow creatures flying around and all the while people are being evacuated to leave Earth-38 to head elsewhere to be safe.

The assembled heroes are putting up a good fight despite overwhelming odds of annilation. Suddenly a shot echoed in the background and at the same time a flash of light occured. Only blinding their vision for a moment the shadow creatures dropped like flies.

Then he appeared holding an energy rifle in hand and walking with a swagger of confidence. Dressed in a gray suit and looked ready for action. Katie Kane Batwoman recognized him right away and broke a slight broad grin, but she wondered if this is the Earth-38 version of him or Earth-1.

"I hope none of you mind if I join the party," spoke the man with the flawless British accent "Now where is Oliver Queen."

"Up on the roof," said Batwoman "Nice to have you here James, your not the one from Earth-38."

"No, Kate I'm from Earth-1 like you." Said the man called James "The other me is working on something with others."

"Your him," said the woman "My father's friend 007, right."

"Oliver had sex," shrugged the shoulders of James "Who knew he had a kid."

"I'm Mia," said the woman

"Save the introductions for later," said James "A crisis is unfolding.'

Only then Flash, Superman, and Supergirl show up. Both Kyrptonians not happy seeing the man known as James or 007 again. Superman hasn't forgotten how he was shot by that very man or the version of him about a year ago.

"Take care of things here," said James "I'm going upstairs and oh by the Mass jump will happen shortly."

"Mass Jump," replied Supergirl

"Explain later, flying Bimbo." Spoke the man called James "I have to go."

Suddenly he clicked his belt buckle and he hovered in the air, then flew out the window, shooting down various shadow creatures along the way.

* * *

**The Building rooftop**

Oliver Queen alias the Green Arrow knew one day he would die and the crisis would be that day he would die. He will die, but he won't go down along and not without a fight. He grunted in frustration as Oliver had called to ask for his help and wondered what is taking so long.

Suddenly a flash of light occured that made the shadow creatures vanish and Oliver looked to see he is here. He smiled, Oliver knew he would come. He wasn't going to give up hope and keep on fighting. James Bond had arrived.

"It's about time," said Queen

"Would you believe catching a cab can be bloody murder," said Bond "Being stuck in traffic can kill you." He tossed him a bag full of new arrows "New toys to play with."

"Thanks," chuckled Queen

The shadow creatures came at them. The pair side by side as Queen has arrows and James used a special gun that fired proton energy. More had fallen and more kept on coming.

"Just like old times, aye James." Said Queen

"Not like this, but close enough." Said Bond "I heard you had sex."

"Oh, shut up." Chuckled Queen

The Battle continued on with the two of them together, until back up arrived and things got really intense with their combined forces, along with the Monitor showing up.

"Mass Jump in 5, 4, 3,2,1" spoke a voice over their communication lines

A wave of energy hit and one by one the people of Earth-38 are teleported away, just as James and Queen are teleported away. Oliver Queen is mortally wounded by the shadow creature.

* * *

**Earth-1 Star Labs**

"Well, that's unfortunate." Sighed Bond

Laying on the table is a mortally wounded Oliver Queen, his friends and allies gathered around him. He is close to death and will soon die. Oliver stared at James and smiled, only for him to cough up blood.

"Did you tell them the story in how we first met," moaned Queen?

"Guess it's a good time to do so," replied Bond

"See you in hell James," gasped Queen

"You first," muttered Bond

The master spy stayed silent as Oliver Queen the green arrow spoke to the people gathered around him. After that he died there on the table, a great hero had died. James didn't show any emotion, he grabbed a glass of liquid he had poured and sipped it then raising his glass to Oliver Queen.

"Here's to you," spoke Bond quietly

"James, what is mass jump." Asked Kane?

"How did you and Oliver first meet," asked Lance?

"Are you always this handsome," asked Mia?

"Ok, I'm going to be a little scientific here." Said Bond "Okay it's like this."

He goes on to explain it's a drive that are devices which allow ships to travel at FTL speeds through space. FTL drive cores work by exposing element zero to electric currents, creating mass effect fields. It reduces the mass of an object, such as a starship, to a point where velocities faster than the speed of light are possible. With a mass effect drive, roughly a dozen light-years can be traversed in the course of a day's cruise without bending space-time and causing no time dilation.

In this case a whole population of people from one Earth mass jump to another Earth The whole group looked at the master spy in surprise or completely flabbergasted at what he tried to explain to them. The likes of Ray Palmer and Brainy are impressed as they wondered why they never thought of that idea.

"James, if I wasn't a lesbian I would kiss you right now," smiled Kane

"That didn't save Argo." Said Kara

"Well you can't have everything." Said Bond "And it's a long story which I will tell it all to you, and Mia isn't it. It's just how I am."

"I think I need a drink after this one," sighed Lance

"Well we can discuss it over dinner sometime Miss Lance." Replied Bond.

"I know a good bar," said Lance

"Fair enough," nodded Bond

* * *

**Twenty minutes later: The bar**

"The story begins like this," said Bond

"James, the monitor has declared you a paragon." Said Kane

"Paragon of what," asked Bond?

"Determination," said Kane

"Okay, so it's like this." Said Bond

"Just a moment," spoke Lois Lane "I learned from my sources months before this is going down the UN activated something sponsored by the UK called..., what is that."

"Hmm! " grinned Bond "Isn't that your measurements, like 35-24-35,"

Lois looked annoyed as everyone else just chuckled in the background.

* * *

**Nine years ago**

**MI-6 headquarters London, England the United Kingdom.**

**"Dong….Dong….Dong"**

The clock from Big Ben strikes nine in which it is the top of the hour. The sound echoes throughout one of the oldest cities in the United Kingdom. London England. London is a leading global city, with strengths in the arts, commerce, education, entertainment, fashion, finance, healthcare, media, professional services, research and development, tourism and transport all contributing to its prominence.

London's 43 universities form the largest concentration of higher education in Europe. In 2012 London will become the first city to host the modern Summer Olympic Games three times. London has a diverse range of peoples, cultures and religions and more than 300 languages are spoken within its boundaries.

The building that overlooked Regent's Park was commonly known to outsiders as the headquarters for Universal Exports. To the people who worked inside, though, it was known as the Secret Intelligence Service headquarters, formerly known as Military Intelligence Division 6, or MI-6.

Universal Exports is known locally as Babylon-on-Thames due to its resemblance to an ancient Babylonian ziggurat. It is located at 85 Albert Embankment in the south western part of central London, at Vauxhall Cross on the South Bank of the Thames.

What does that old woman want now? He wondered about that as James Bond drove in his sleek, charcoal-metallic Aston Martin V12 vanquish it has all the modifications Q branch had to offer, with, all point's radar, stinger missiles, machine guns, and all wheel drive.

As he parked his car and stepped out, James strolled inside, locking his car he is dressed in his blue three piece suit, silk red tie, and black shined shoes, he was ready for the debriefing for his next mission. He took the elevator to the 12th floor and once he stepped out upon the 12th floor he headed straight to the main office.

His feet felt constricted within the leather shoes; and the noise of the busy departments new found sense of calm, listening to the operators talking to field agents around the world, he picked up more than ten different languages being offended his spoken during the twenty seconds it took him to cross the office, he waited and gazed back on the scene 'Babylon indeed' he thought.

Then he opened the door to head inside to M's office.

**To Be Continued?**


	2. Where it all began

**Agents and Arrows**

Chapter Two

**Where it all began**

* * *

**Nine years ago**

**MI-6 headquarters London, England the United Kingdom.**

**"Dong….Dong….Dong"**

The clock from Big Ben strikes nine in which it is the top of the hour. The sound echoes throughout one of the oldest cities in the United Kingdom. London England. London is a leading global city, with strengths in the arts, commerce, education, entertainment, fashion, finance, healthcare, media, professional services, research and development, tourism and transport all contributing to its prominence.

London's 43 universities form the largest concentration of higher education in Europe. In 2012 London will become the first city to host the modern Summer Olympic Games three times. London has a diverse range of peoples, cultures and religions and more than 300 languages are spoken within its boundaries.

The building that overlooked Regent's Park was commonly known to outsiders as the headquarters for Universal Exports. To the people who worked inside, though, it was known as the Secret Intelligence Service headquarters, formerly known as Military Intelligence Division 6, or MI-6.

Universal Exports is known locally as Babylon-on-Thames due to its resemblance to an ancient Babylonian ziggurat. It is located at 85 Albert Embankment in the south western part of central London, at Vauxhall Cross on the South Bank of the Thames.

What does that old woman want now? He wondered about that as James Bond drove in his sleek, charcoal-metallic Aston Martin V12 vanquish it has all the modifications Q branch had to offer, with, all point's radar, stinger missiles, machine guns, and all wheel drive.

As he parked his car and stepped out, James strolled inside, locking his car he is dressed in his blue three piece suit, silk red tie, and black shined shoes, he was ready for the debriefing for his next mission. He took the elevator to the 12th floor and once he stepped out upon the 12th floor he headed straight to the main office.

His feet felt constricted within the leather shoes; and the noise of the busy departments new found sense of calm, listening to the operators talking to field agents around the world, he picked up more than ten different languages being offended his spoken during the twenty seconds it took him to cross the office, he waited and gazed back on the scene 'Babylon indeed' he thought.

Then he opened the door to head inside to M's office.

Money penny, M's personal assistant, was a slightly attractive, 5'7" and 132 pound Caucasian woman, with red hair, slim build, and slightly under average sized breasts. She and Bond flirted quite often he leaned across her oak finish desk and glanced right at her with a schoolboy like smile.

"Good morning, James," said Money Penny

"How's the lovely Miss Money penny this morning?" he asked

She looked at him "I wish it were the lovely Mr. Bond," Money penny replied back to him.

"What would I ever do without you, Money penny?" Bond asked.

"You've never had me" Money Penny rolled her eyes at that

"Don't be too sure about that." said, the smiling secret agent. "Now how about—"he was cut off by an annoying buzzing sound that came from the intercom on her desk, he immediately got off of Money Penny's desk. But he kept his eyes on her.

* * *

"Money Penny," smiled Kane "How is she."

"She is fine," said Bond "But I'm talking about her half sister Jane and not Eve. Back then Eve was a recruit and not a field agent."

"Oh right," nodded Kane "I do recall from Bruce's files that a woman ran MI6 at the time."

"She did," said Bond "Retired after her past came back to haunt her."

* * *

Then the intercom on her desk spoke "Money penny, would you send Commander Bond in immediately?" the he waved to Money penny then walked up to the silver brass doors as they both slide inwards and he walked inside.

He walked inside and found himself inside M's office. The walls are gray with the lighting that is kind of stark. A black spotted rug lay on the floor. To his left a black couch is situated next to the wall along with another chair and a small table. The walls are see-through but sound proof. With a press of a button these walls can act as communications transmissions to get in contact with any agent around the world.

M's desk has objects of interest. A laptop computer, several file folders a cup full of pens and a small split screen to look over current events by a way of satellite feed. Three chairs are near the desk, two of these black chairs are for people who have meetings with M and M her self is sitting in a gray style but comfortable chair.

M or better known as Lady Admiral Barbara Mawdsleywas over fifty five, at 5'5" and 150 pounds, with a wrinkled face, ice cold blue eyes, similar to Bond's, and snow white hair. The Caucasian female had taken over MI-6 over 15 years, but had improved it over her predecessor by large. He sat down in a chair across from her in a firm leather chair that is comfortable. He is well aware that younger agents are intimidated by her but not James Bond.

"Getting rather old, are we now, M?" he had a crocked half smile,

M was not amused "Do you have a wish to lose your job?" she asked

He looked at her "No," said the secret agent

He glared at her and rubbed his hands together, as they will discuss the next mission of his

"Any problems, ma'am?" Asked, Bond

"That's generally the case when you're called in, Double-Oh Seven." Said M "Tell me do you recall Slaven Kurjak."

"Of course," nodded Bond "Specialized in cybernetics and created a drug for cancer, but it backfired and you do know I put a bullet through his brain."

* * *

**AN:** See James Bond: Vargr by dynamite comics for details

* * *

"Yes," spoke M "As we managed to destroy all of the drug, except for one shipment that was supposed to go to Washington DC, instead it was sent to the wrong place, Starling city."

"Interesting, has there been any reports of the drug being used." Said Bond

"None, we know of." Said M "So you know what to do."

"As always I will." Said Bond

* * *

"A drug that can kill a person from the inside out, ugh." Said Kara "I think I'm going to throw up."

"I believe Facility mentioned an outbreak in a place in Starling City." Said Lance "The papers didn't say anything."

"Wasn't Kurjak the one that gave Felix a cybernetic arm and leg." Said Kane

"Yes, he got his leg and arm torn off by a shark." Said Bond "Franz Sanchez was responsible."

"I did a cover story on him from when I first started reporting a real piece of work he was," said Lois

* * *

**Starling City: One day later**

Oliver Queen who is in disguise in his green arrow costume is patrolling the streets at night. The locals have dubbed him the hood, however he didn't care as he is here to clean up the streets by any means necessary, even resort to killing criminals. Rumors of a drug that is hitting the streets and so he decided to find out more about this drug.

He had little to go on and so Green Arrow went to the glades, he is hunting s drug dealer that may have information on this drug. Arriving at a warehouse, he sneaked around and to his discovery he found the drug dealer and it's not a pretty to see, it almost made Oliver want to vomit.

Blood is all over the floor of where the drug dealer had leaned against the wall, by the looks of it his flesh is being eaten away, whatever it is Oliver didn't want to touch it. Police sirens are echoing in the background, it was time for him to leave and he didn't want to be late for his family's charity event. He walked out of the warehouse, got on his bike and drove off to change clothes. He will be back to learn more.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	3. Part One: When World's Collided

**Agents and Arrows**

Chapter: Three

**Part One: When World's Collide**

* * *

**AN: **To all my fellow readers during this virus crisis, stay safe and careful as I have been busy with RL, only now I have things done and dusted.

* * *

"Is it just me or does like Lex Luthor look like John Cryer from the Two and half men TV series," said Bond

"Who's John Cryer," asked Luthor?

"Actor," said Bond "Although Luthor never sported a goatee."

"So there is a Lex Luthor on Earh-One," mused Luthor

"Was, he was killed a long time ago by his brother Larry," said Bond "The true son of Lionel Luthor."

"True son." Spoke a confused "I am the true son of my father."

"Actually, no." Said Bond "Your only the adopted son of Lionel, because he wanted to motivate Larry to be like him."

"And here I thought one Luthor is bad enough."muttered Kara

"Who else knows about this," frowned Luthor?

"Lionel's wife." Said Bond

"Of course." Growled Luthor

* * *

**Star City**

Oliver Queen had just arrive at his private headquarters to change his clothing to go to a charity event hosted by his family. He hated these sort of events and just wanted to go out to kill criminals, however according to his bodyguard John Diggle, it is mandatory that he has to go.

He took off his dark green suit, then putting aside his arrows. He put on a tuxedo, which is was hanging nearby and after he put it on John Diggle came towards him, he knew it was time. More like a waste of time, but it had to be done.

"The limo is waiting." Spoke Diggle

"Fine by me," growled Queen "I hate doing this shit."

"You have to stay in the public eye." Diggle pointed it out "They must never expect that you are some vigilante and your mother ordered you to go."

"You find anything out about the drug." Said Queen

"Only it eats people alive after taking it and infections if a person touches it." Said Diggle "Word is that the glades have been hit hard."

"I should be out there finding the bastard who is passing out the drug." Said Queen

"No, you have a event to go to." Said Diggle "Later, but not now."

"Anything else you heard." Asked Queen?

"Some guy named Richard Sterling is looking to buy the drug." Said Diggle "Did some digging works for some shipping company called Universal Exports, don't have a face on file."

Wordlessly Oliver Queen went over to his hit list book and wrote down the name Richard Sterling in black ink. Then he turned to Diggle to nod at him, to let him know it's time to leave for the event. So they headed out to go to the location of the event.

* * *

**Star city: Charity event**

The limo had arrived at the charity event, Oliver Queen stepped out of vehicle and stared at the scene which other people are coming and going to this event. The high society have come to this event, he put on a fake smile. In truth he hated this, which high society is flaunting their wealth, while the poor and helpless suffer.

Diggle followed inside and once inside the place is packed full of people, music echoed in the background. Also of socializing, drinking, and among other things. This event is hosted by his mother, he sighed and pretended to mingle with these idiots. He came across his mother and chatted a bit.

Only an hour later, Diggle tapped him on the shoulder and motioned Oliver to follow him. It's an indication he wants to speak to him. The air in the room is rather stuffy and they headed to to hallway to have a brief chat, few people are in the area of the event.

"Richard Sterling is here," said Diggle

"Where," asked Oliver?

"At the bar," replied Diggle "Talking to one of Tobias Whale's people, about what I don't know."

They quietly walk out of the hallway and glance at the bar, Diggle motioned to the two men. The man in the tuxedo must be Richard Sterling and the other in the blue suit must be one of Tobias Whale's people. He heard of the crime lord who resides in place in Georgia called Freeland, other than that he had never met him, just not yet.

Both watch the man in the blue suit leave the bar and head out of the charity event. Leaving the man wearing the tuxedo suit alone for a moment, he quickly sipped on his drink with one gulp and paid the tab.

"Looks like he is heading out," muttered Diggle

"I'll follow him," muttered Queen "And find out what is going down, make something up while I am gone."

"I left the suit in the trunk," muttered Diggle "A remote control for the bike is with the suit."

"Understood," nodded Queen

Oliver Queen watched as the man known as Richard Sterling leave the bar after paying the tab and head out of the front doors of the charity event. A car pulled up right next to the man, an usher gave him the keys to a silver colored car known as a Aston Martin DB5. After being handed the keys, the man walks to the drivers side, gets in and drives off. Oliver left afterwards to do what he does best.

* * *

**Glades location**

Oliver quickly dressed into his costume and tracked the foreign made vehicle. It wasn't hard for him to do so, a vehicle that rare is hardly even seen in the city and he used a grappling arrow to propel himself to a top floor of a parking garage. He used the shadows to his advantage and then he turned on his listening device to pick up talking at the floor below him.

"You have the goodies," asked Sterling?

"Of course and you have the cash we agreed upon." replied the man? "I represent my boss."

"Right here in this briefcase," said Sterling.

Oliver just wanted to vomit at this scene, greedy and selfish people are all the same. He got into position and noticed the man has a couple of armed guards with him. The arrow pulled back his quiver and fired an arrow at the guard. The arrow penitrated the chest of the armed guard and before the others could react he fired another arrow to take down the other guard.

The man in the blue suit tried to run, however Oliver fired an arrow to his leg to make sure he doesn't get away. The man gasped in pain and finally Oliver fired an arrow at Richard Sterling, only for the man to block it with the briefcase and rolled to the left, then draw out a gun to fire back at Oliver.

Bullets and arrows are exchanged in the parking garage in a tense moment, while the man in the blue suit is crawling on the ground and heading to his vehicle, bleeding from the leg wound. Then a standoff occured which both aimed their weapons and fired. The arrow knocked his gun out of his hand and the quiver is knocked out of Oliver's hand.

"Justice has come for you Mister Sterling." Spoke Oliver in a disguised voice

"Your not the first costume I've come across before." Spoke Sterling "And you have no idea of what is going on."

"Your a criminal," spoke Oliver "It's all that matters."

Oliver charged at the man, unaware of who he really is.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	4. Part Two: When World's Collided

**Agents and Arrows**

Chapter: Four

**Part Two: When World's Collided**

* * *

**Earth: 203 New Gotham City**

Helena Kyle Wayne is running from rooftop to rooftop the end is coming of which the world has never seen, the justice league tried to stop it and failed. Even her own father Bruce Wayne the legendary Batman had fallen to the red wave that is destroying all life. She had no where to go or run to which she met up with Barbara on a rooftop.

Barbara is sitting in her wheelchair trying to find any means to stop it, but time is growing short. She got a message from Helen's God father to meet in the roof and then a yellow helicopter like vehicle landed nearby. Which they both recognized, Bruce's oldest and trusted ally James Bond.

"James," cried Helena "What do we do"?

"It's okay Helena," said Bond "I have a plan trust me, come close."

"The justice league should of listened you from before." Sighed Barbara

"Too bloody late," growled Bond

"I'm scared," moaned Helena

"It will all be over shortly." said Bond "Three to mass jump now."

Helena and Barbara got close to James, which teleportation occured which the last thing before teleporting away was seeing Earth 203 to meet it's end.

* * *

**Star City, parking garage**

Only moments ago a major deal was just about to go down until it was interrupted by the vigilantie known as Arrow and known to a few people as rich playboy Oliver Queen.

"Justice has come for you Mister Sterling." Spoke Oliver in a disguised voice

"Your not the first costume I've come across before." Spoke Sterling "And you have no idea of what is going on."

"Your a criminal," spoke Oliver "It's all that matters."

Oliver charged at the man, unaware of who he really is. The man in the blue suit whom is working for the gangster Tobias Whale is crawling to his vehicle. Olive threw the first rapid punches at the man, some connected and the others were blocked by the man. Which he fought right back.

Bond had used his alias to make this deal found himself in a awkward position at first to break cover or to stay in cover. He land two right crosses to the jaw of the costumed man, following up with a few body shots and as the costumed man threw a punch in retaliation.

The secret agent side stepped, grabbing his arm and tossed the costumed man over his shoulder. Oliver was sent flying to the wall of the garage hard, almost knocking the wind out of him. Shaking it off Oliver knew this wasn't going to be easy, he charged right back in sheer determination.

James blocked one hit, but got punched in the gut as air escaped his body and he then kicked the man in the groin as Oliver groaned in pain, but ignored it and head butted James as the secret agent got dizzy, only to be hit again in the face. He struck right back by landing few shots of his own with a hard left hook and stomp to the man's foot.

The master spy had a deju vu like feeling in which this was roughy almost the same as he fought Bruce for the first time, when they had encountered one another years ago in Gotham City, only this time different person and a different city. The two are in a full scale boxing brawl, they kept on hitting one another.

Their breathing his heavy and adrenaline is running high, which they stand there for a moment and then both having the same idea in seizing the opportunity to grab their weapons, reloading and are about to fire, until an echo of a voice behind them said.

"Kill them both" spoke the man in the blue suit

The blue suited man had dropped his phone in which he must of made a call and then black vans drove up from each side of the parking garage, the vans stopped and storming out is suited men holding small arms weapons. Wordlessly the secret agent and the arrow spring into action.

"This isn't over Mister Sterling." spoke Oliver in a disguised voice "Once I am done with them, your next."

"Hell is too crowded for me," said Bond "Can't say the same for you, or them."

Oliver is fired upon, but he shoots them with arrows and James is running low on ammo quicky got inside his car and the armed gunmen fired upon his vehicle which it's bulletproof. He started up his vehicle and got in the middle of the fight, activating a few switches upon the right armrest of the Aston Martin DB5, gun ports opened up at the front and rear of the vehicle.

He slammed his foot on the gas, then turning the wheel 360 degree turn, a barrage of bullets fired from the gun ports, which quickly gunned down as they never stood a chance, even Oliver with his costume bullet proof was hit by a stray shot that caused a flesh wound to his shoulder. He had to wonder who this guy is?

When the shooting stopped it had become a complete mess, the gunmen are dead and the man in the blue suit is injured, but alive and James is alright, but battered and bruised from the fight he had, glared at each other in a standoff until something else echoed in the background.

"This is the police," spoke a voice "Your all under arrest."

A police helicopter had just flown above them, both of them knew it was time to leave, but knew this wasn't over. Oliver grabbed the blue suited man and escaped, Bond sighed at this to indicate this is an unfortunate situation. He drove out of the garage quickly, but not before being chased by a few police cars.

He flipped another switch upon the armrest of his vehicle and a oil slick spilled out upon the road. The police cars spun out of control and crashed into a few obstacles, to pardon a pun James had given them the slip and the police helicopter tried to follow, but it was unable to do so. This left the police in the dark what had transpired.

* * *

**Earth: 99 Wayne Manor**

Kara Kent aka Supergirl and Katie Kane aka batwoman had just arrived outside the gates of Wayne Manor. Kara just commented on how a Gardner is needed to clean up the yard. Once they approached the front door they were not alone as someone is already there. Wearing a gray suit and jet black hair.

"Well it's about time, you two show up." said the man

"James," said Kane "How did you get here so fast, I thought we left you back there."

"I'm confused," said Kara

"I'm not the one telling the story Kate," said Bond "The other me is."

"Ah, your this version of him," nodded Kane "What happened to your eye." She asked?

"Cybernetic implant," said Bond who pointed to his green colored eye that didn't match his blue eye "Got it in a firefight several years ago, long story."

"Okay, is Bruce inside," asked Kara?

"Yup, and moody as ever." Nodded Bond "I called ahead and told him I was coming. He gets pissed when outsiders come to Gotham, unannounced."

* * *

**Earth: 167 Smallville**

"Is it just me or this Lex Luthor looks almost like John Cryer from the TV series two and a half men," said Bond

"I don't watch TV that much," said Kent

"Oh, no." Sighed Luthor "Another James Bond, but you look bigger for some reason. I can't tell why. Anyway I am here to kill Superman and who'd knew it would be Clark Kent of this universe."

Lex got confused when kryptonite didn't work on Clark and which he explained he didn't need his powers anymore. He is happy with his life, but a brief call from Lois distracted Clark. Lex tried to hit Clark, but he blocked and knocked lex to the ground.

"Don't do that." Said Bond who's eye glow red "Unless you rather be burnt toast."

"Wait," gasped Luthor "Your this world's Superman."

"Yup," coursed both Clark and James

"How," growled Luthor

"Heh, long story," said Bond "A Q gadget and all, Clark is enjoying his life. So I'm a super agent...get it."

"Nevermind, I'm gone." Said Luthor

Lex used the book to leave them alone as James and Clark are joined by Lois.

"That went well." Said Bond

"Don't you have tall buildings to leap over," sighed Kent

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	5. Part Three: When World's Collided

**Agents and Arrows**

Chapter: Five

**Part Three: When World's Collided**

* * *

**Earth: 666 Los Angeles**

"Lucie," said the man at the table "Are you sure, you don't want to play cards again," he smiled

"Play against you again," growled Lucifer "I think not James."

"Oh, by the way you will have visitors shortly," said Bond

Lucifer the prince of darkness or the devil in his human form glanced across at someone who beat him in cards a long time ago. The master spy known as James Bond. Lucifer often found Bond to be irritating, sure he could kill the mortal just like that, but no inside Lucifer used his powers to curse Bond.

With what immortality, Lucifer thought by cursing James with immortality the master spy can watch everyone he knows die around him a form of torture. However it backfired, now James enjoying it. Lucifer can't reverse it due to the rules of heaven and hell.

There is a knock at the door, Lucifer and two ladies go over to the door. Opening it he blinked as two other ladies are there. With John Constantine another old friend he had dealings with in the past. It was about purgatory and getting Oliver Queen's soul.

"Good luck in getting his soul," said Bond

"I take your this Earth version of James Bond," spoke Mia

"Unfortunately, yes" sighed Lucifer

* * *

**Earth: 860 Themyscira**

Out of all the mysterious and wonders of the world an island full of mythological creaturs whom have not seen in the world in ages gone by as this island is untouched by time itself and only a few men have set foot upon this island. An island full of females only in which it would be a either a dream to many men or a nightmare who would do harm at least they would try but doomed to fail.

After going to Earth: 99 to find the paragon of courage, Kara and Kate end up in the wrong place or teleporting to the wrong place. Kara recognized this place as Themyscira home of the Amazon's and to Clark, along with Bruce's friend of Earth: 38 Diana or Wonder Woman as the general public would call her. Right now they are being escorted to the throne room.

"Donna," gasped Kara

Kara noticed Donna is in the throne room, but there is something different. She had noticed Donna is wearing Diana's Wonder Woman costume, muscular and busty which shows her appearance.

"You don't look like the Supergirl I know." Said Donna "And Katie Kane has been retired for a long time."

"Ah," nodded Kane "So there's a version of me here as well."

"And a version of me as well," said Kara

"Well, she has bigger boobs than you do." said Donna "If you had more time."

Donna walked over to Kara which she kissed her on the lips, then slapping her upon her butt which made Kara gasp and jump for a moment. Kate just giggled at this much to annoyance of Supergirl.

"I like this Donna," said Kane "Is the one from Earth: 38 like this."

"No," said Kara "She is like Diana in a serious way."

"She must be pretty boring," said Donna "I take she was made a clay and not born from an Amazon."

"Yes," nodded Kara

"Well I do have a father," said Donna "My mother is Diana...and"

"Try not to blow their minds too much," said Diana

Diana walked in wearing a golden armor costume holding a staff in hand and right besides her is her husband James Bond who is wearing a male version of the golden armor.

"You have to remember it's much more fun that way." Said Bond "The antimatter wave won't be hitting this version of Earth as it's unconnected."

Kara and Kate glared at one another to realize who Donna's father is as they had guessed it's James Bond. Which go on to explain Diana and James got married, Donna is their daughter. Also Diana and James are king and Queen of the Amazons.

* * *

**Star City: Arrow lair**

Oliver Queen is tending to his wounds he received in a fight against Richard Sterling. He didn't want to admit it, but the man is well trained so there is more to him than a simple businessman. He had put the wounded man in a isolation cell and will interrogate him shortly. Diggle had walked in with a stern expression upon his face to indicate he was not happy.

"Sterling is more resourceful than I thought," groaned Queen

"All those people shot up to hell," said Diggle "The way the news describe it as professional take down, the police are on a lookout for a Aston Martin."

"An Aston Martin that fires bullets," said Queen "Resourceful, smart, dangerous the man is."

"Like you," said Diggle

"He's a criminal, I'm not." Growled Queen "I'm trying to save this city city from itself."

"The man we have ordered both you to be killed," said Diggle "What if he is an ally and not an enemy, think about."

"I will not take that risk," said Queen

"You have too, you can't do it alone forever." Said Diggle

"I have a prisoner to interrogate," said Queen "I will take what you say under consideration."

**Thirty minutes later**

Oliver dressed in his gear had finished interrogated the man and got what he wanted. So wordlessly he just put him out of his misery, another criminal scum is out of the picture and many more to take out. Sterling is still a prime target, rearming himself with arrows. He got on his bike and drove away from the lair.

* * *

**Star City: Safehouse**

James Bond had just wrapped a bandage around his ribs while standing in the bathroom of a safehouse. He then used cloth to wipe off the blood from the various bruises and quickly gulped down a glass of martini. The safehouse itself is on the outskirts of Star City a closed funeral parlor.

Outside the place looked old, but on the inside it's way different. The Aston Martin he had driven is damaged, but drivable. However it will be recognized by the local police, so the spare vehicle had arrived. Thanks to Q, a BMW sports car which has gadgets installed.

He changed his clothes, which is old clothing was battered and torn in the fight. James wasn't going to take any chances on the arrow man, friend or foe he is in the way of his mission. Ironic it's the same thing how he and Bruce were once enemies, perhaps this will end up the same way or not.

A file folder is in the glove compartment of the vehicle, which it's intelligence from his boss M about the drug should of been destroyed. Only the shipment slipped through the fingers of everyone. He opened the file and started to study what they have found.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later**

James had quickly finished looking over the intelligence file which the words on the front read _For your eyes only _with the logo of MI6. He prepared for this situation and if that costumed person shows up to get in his way he will just kill him or he could be a useful ally. Then he got into the car and drove away toward the intended destination.

* * *

**To be continued?**


	6. Part Four: When World's Collided

**Agents and Arrows**

Chapter: Six

**Part Four: When World's Collided**

* * *

**Unknown Dimension**

"Okay, who screwed up here." said Barry

"Where are we," asked Lance?

"If the multiverse ended," said Kara "Then how did we get here."

"Good question." muttered Kate

"I feel strange," said Jones

"Okay, where is James Bond." Said Superman?

The paragons have just witnessed the end of the multiverse, they had failed or so they think. The master spy was telling s story, but he informed them he had to do something and stepped out of the picture. Dr. Choi got up and walked over to the window, the landscape looked funny like right out of the 17th century.

"Hey look at..." Spoke Choi

"I wouldn't do that without these." Said Bond

"3D glasses," spoke Kate

The master spy hands them all 3D glasses for some reason which they began to suspect they are in a different world and a different Earth. Putting them on Superman felt strange and he transformed into Lex Luthor whom is rather confused to be in a place such as this.

"Can someone explain this," said Luthor

"I can," said Bond "It's called the blazing world, a fallback spot just in case things got bad."

"The blazing world was a book done by Margaret Cavendish in 1666," said Luthor "A brilliant piece of work for such a fictional place, a book like it is hard to find."

"3D glasses, seriously James," said Kate

"It's how this dimension operates," said Bond "Come the others are waiting."

"Others," spoke Lance "Like who,"

"You'll see," said Bond

After having put on the 3D glasses they followed James in which they can hear more voices up head in a large open room, they are not alone in this area.

"Just stop," said the man "You ungrateful idiots, having one of you is bad enough to talk to there is."

"Relax, Q" spoke a voice that sounded like James "Your toys will still be there once you get back, now we have company."

"Just like his grandson aye," said Bond "All those wonderful toys."

"Oh grow up and pay attention all of you," groaned Q

"Can we hurry this up," said another voice that sounded like James "I have a rescue mission in space to get to."

"I find this utterly insufferable," spoke another voice that sounded like James "All you should of saved the multiverse by now,"

"Commodore, you really need to lighten up," spoke a female voice "Still can't believe all of you are the male versions of me."

"We are assembled here for a reason," spoke an older man

"Well said Prospero," said Bond "Time for the introductions."

"James," asked Kate?

The lights turned on and the paragons found themselves met by different versions of James Bond. In fact a lot of them, like many males, a female,and other versions that made no sense.

"Hi, Kate." Coursed all of them at once

"I think I just lost it," muttered Kara

"I underestimated you Mister Bond, your a more clever man than I thought." Said Luthor "And please stop with the whole John Cryer nonsense."

"When a dimension is destroyed, what is left is sent to the vanishing point." Said Lance

"Even the vanishing point has its limits Miss Lance." Said Prospero "This place doesn't."

"Mass jumping takes a lot of energy to muster," spoke Commodore Bond "And considering the situation is an a extinction like event like the one during the Reapers 20 years ago. It was best I helped out."

"A female version of you," smiled Kate

"Bond, Jane Bond." Said Bond "Perhaps we can talk over dinner later as I know a good restaurant in Paris."

"Hey I recognize that suit," said Choi "It belongs to Samus of the Metroid series of games."

"I was about to go out into space," said Bond "But I got called in to help."

"A duck agent," sighed Jones "Is very bizarre."

"What is more bizarre is that I see, is humans that evolved from apes." said Bond duck "And don't you dare compare me to Donald, Daffy, and uh... nevermind."

"Are you horny," spoke the man with the English accent "Let's shag yeah, baby yeah."

The Bonds glared at the man, a portal opened up and all of them dragged and tossed him into the portal. Both vanished afterwards.

"We hate parodies," spoke all the Bonds at once

"What about the dead kid on the floor," asked Kara?

"James Bond Jr." Said Bond of Earth One "We don't talk about him, he's not related to us, as my counterpart of Earth 38 he went to Earth 55 with his people."

"I know I'm not a James Bond and all," said Me "But what am I doing here," he asked?

"To write your take and witness the story being told," replied Prospero

"Ah, right." Nodded Me

"Trust them," said Oliver "They have a plan."

"You should listen to Uncle James," said Helena "It's very weird for me."

"Helena," gasped Kate "You look like an adult."

"Let me guess the Helena is a blonde haired girl in your Earth." smiled Helena

"Just about it," said Kate "I learned from James that Bruce and Selina is your biological parents."

"Okay gather around people," said Bond of Earth-One "It's time for a plan to attack and save the multiverse."

* * *

**Star City location**

The master spy had found it of where the rest of the drug is stored. Dressed in full black ops gear, he is perched at a vantage point and looking through a scope of a sniper rifle which had a silencer attachment to the weapon. A couple of guards patrolling the factory rooftop, using the cross hairs to aim at the intended targets.

James take a deep breath and pulled the trigger, the shot made no sound which it sailed in the air and passed right through the skull of the armed guard. The second guard was about to take a piss, only to be struck down by a second shot by the master spy right through the heard.

Both die fairly quickly, a third armed guard came to the rooftop through a door he had opened and closed. He noticed one of the guards is dead, fear showed upon his face and was about to report it. Only to find deaths has come for him, James fired right between the eyes and died on the spot. With that done he used a grappling hook to move across to the rooftop of where the factory is, landing safely he heads towards to door to go inside.

Oliver dressed in his gear had read up on the layout of the factory, needed to element of surprise to get into the factory. An old sewer line runs under the factory and a secret stairs that leads to the basement of the factory. Iver had to go through the sewer first which a fowl odor carried in the air.

He ignored the smell sensation, he discovered a few guards are patrolling the sewer near the factory. Wordlessly he pulls out an arrow and fired at one guard, the guard is down fairly quickly. The other guard heard a groan noise and went to investigate, only to be shot in the back by the arrow as he goes down.

Moving quietly Oliver came upon where he needed to be and slowly found the hatch leading from the sewer to the factory. Moving up he lifted the trapdoor and sees a guard standing there with his back turned, Oliver grabbed the guard and threw him down into the sewer. Then knocking him out with a foot stomp to the face. Then heading back up to go inside the factory.

* * *

**AN: **To those who don't know Commodore James Bond appeared in my two stories **Sins of Revenge** and **Death is only yesterday**

While James Bond outfitted with Samus suit appeared in my story **Nothing or Everything,** with a planned sequel coming in the future.

Duck Bond is my idea, as I do have future plans for the character

Also there is character material for Jane Bond the female version of James Bond

On the other hand the Blazing world and Prospero were seen in the LXG comics

And Finally I decided to add me into the mix, until then take care.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	7. Part five: When World's Collided

**Agents and Arrows**

Chapter: Seven

**Part five: When World's Collided**

* * *

**Star City location**

The master spy had just stepped upon the rooftop of the abandoned factory and quietly moved inside of the place, but not before taking out guards on the rooftop. He made his way inside and used his super spy skills to creep around. At the same time he placed a timed explosive at a key point of the factory.

It's set for 0:0:7 seconds and with a press of a button he can blow the place up, but not just yet. He had to place more in key locations and to place one where the drug is at. Getting a bit intelligence, the location of the drug is here. James lunged out from the shadows and stabbed an armed guard in the chest. His hand covered his mouth to muffle the scream.

James hides the body and looked down to see the shipment with the drug in the middle of the room, along with guards patrolling and people putting the drug in a parked trailer with a semi truck is attached to it. He figured they are shipping it to a different location. He leaped over one level to another.

Two armed guards are below him and with Q's new toys upon his wrists the small blades plow through the back of their necks. Killing them instantly, so he kept on moving to get closer he figured he would need a distraction to confuse them all, and then finish by placing the time explosives.

Within the shadows he spotted the distraction in the form of the costumed person whom fancies himself as the modern day Robin Hood. For his plan to work the guards will need to focus on the arrow and not on James. He watched as the costumed arrow man was about to shoot an arrow at a guard.

Only for James to draw out his silenced P99 pistol and fired a shot at a small fuel tank. The shot he fired caused an explosion and in the confusion the armed guards focused on the costumed man. He silently chuckled to himself, who'd knew he can be useful for something. Although he will play his part well and help out.

Oliver had used the secret entrance from the sewer line to the basement of the factory. He has taken out a few guards and made his way up, he studied the layout of the factory and had to get to the main floor of the place. Strolling quietly he came upon an elevator.

The doors opened and a armed guard was about to step out, only for an arrow fired by Oliver that lodged into the chest of the man. Then he dragged the lifeless body of the armed guard out of the elevator. Oliver stepped inside and pressed the button to go up to the level he wants to be on.

It wasn't long before the elevator stopped at the level it supposed to be on. A ding is heard and the doors opened. Two guards whom are guarding the elevator turned to look and see who is coming out of the elevator, but no one is there, until two arrows shot out from top of the elevator and strike them down.

Oliver leaped down into the elevator and stepped out, with no one noticing his presence and is unaware James Bond is here. He draws out an arrow to fire at a guard, an explosion nearby startled people and now their attention is focused on him. He grunted to himself and had to act fast, he kept on firing arrows.

This is good, which the secret agent had noticed the people and guards are focused fully on the costumed man. Although, James had to act quickly or he will be spotted and moved closer to get what he needed to get done. He struck down a few armed guards to give the costumed man a fair chance to put up a good fight.

James kept on placing timed explosives in the mist of the chaos and Oliver if fighting for his life, he thought he had the element of surprise. Only to be thought wrong and wondered who caused the explosion. He can't worry about it now and fought back by firing arrows and his fighting skills.

Only to run out of arrows and is surrounded by several guards armed with AK-47 rifles. The guards were about to gun down the costumed man, but suddenly a coin like object rolls at one of the feet of a guard. Picking it up, he showed the coin to the others and the coin exploded in a blinding painful light.

Oliver had blinded himself at that time, but heard gunshots echoed in the background, along with thuds to indicate the guards were taken down by whoever had done it. The people who were shipping the drug out, could not escape as James gunned them down and placed the rest of the explosives upon where the drug is.

Better off destroyed for good. Oliver is ready for a fight once again only to find the guards are dead, the people shipping the drug are dead. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted numbers stuck to where the drug is. Narrowing his eyes it reads 0:0:7 seconds. Uh-oh, he had to escape now and so he ran out of the factory, then hitting the deck by using cover to brace himself.

"You did a pretty good job in there," spoke Bond right near him "The distraction worked."

Oliver got startled by the man he had fought before. So it was him that caused the explosion, fired the gunshots and killed many people. Along with setting explosions with a countdown of seven seconds. Any second the factory will be destroyed. Only for it not to happen, not just yet.

"Oh right," said Bond "The party was a blast," he punned in a mutter to Oliver.

James took out of his pocket a cellphone, pressed a button upon the phone and then explosions occured all at once at and in the factory. Which obliterated the factory and everything inside including the drug. What was left of the factory is a smothering crater, smoke and fired had risen in the air and into the skyline of the city.

"Why would you destroy the drug you were going to buy," said Oliver? "Unless your working for someone else to eliminate the competition."

"I'm more of a licensed trouble shooter," said Bond "With a slight inferiority complex, as for the drug it's better off destroyed...Mr. Queen"

"Who are you," growled Oliver "How did you know" he asked?

"I make it my business to know," chuckled Bond "And the names Bond, James Bond."

"Wait, your supposed an urban myth." said Oliver "A cold war boogyman."

"Far from it Mister Queen." spoke Bond "Far from it and your welcome, we should do this another time."

"Yes, another time." Nodded Oliver

Police and fire sirens echoed in the background. Oliver dashed to his bike and Bond strolled to his vehicle. Then they drive away in opposite directions and avoided being seen together. Oliver had no words to say which he thought 007 was a myth, but he is real. Perhaps Batman is real as well, but no Batman is made up by the GPD to fool criminals.

* * *

**In the future: 2020**

Oliver and the Anti-Monitor engage in a fight, and as they're fighting, Oliver tells hims that he has failed this universe and unleashes a surge of power.

Their clash provided the spark, and it was up to the Paragons to fan the flame. They focused on Hope, Destiny, Humanity, Love, Truth, Courage, Determination, and Honor. The resulting blast makes the Anti-Monitor disappear. With Oliver dying, Barry brings Sara to him, and he makes both of them promise to watch over his family.

"You lived a great life Oliver," spoke Bond "May you die in peace."

"Yes, a great life." Said Oliver "Thanks for being there...see you in hell someday James."

"You first," said Bond

Oliver died with a smile upon his face and a tear rolled down his cheek. Sara and Barry cried to see their friend just died. James had seen death before and showed no emotion. He sighed and looked up into the sky, taking a deep breath which the others see this in the sky.

"A brave New world," muttered Bond

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	8. Brave New world

**Agents and Arrows**

Chapter: Eight

**Brave New world**

* * *

**Earth Prime**

**Outdoor restaurant, London England UK**

The master spy remembered everything as he sat in his seat at an outdoor restaurant. Which his old dead friend sacrificed himself to save the multiverse and lead to the creation of Earth Prime. James had the coordination and help from other versions of himself before the very beginning.

It's a sunny day outside with few clouds above the skies of London itself and the gong from the famous Big Ben clock tower echoed in the background. Other people are around eating their meals and chatting away. James is expecting someone.

Suddenly people are pointing toward the sky, a yellow light is heading towards the restaurant. Only for shadow to loom over James Bond and the yellow light is still there. James looked up and chuckled as other people have a fearful look to them.

"Well I was wondering, when you would show up sinestro" said Bond

"On time as always James," said the alien

Sinestro landed near James as he got up and shook hands, then the both of them sat in their seats and ordered a meal.

"New costume," said Bond

"Yes," he nodded "It's about time I changed it, matches the color of the yellow ring, considering you always mocked me about the blue costume I wore."

"Well it's not my fault you choose to wear that," said Bond "It made you look like a court jester,"

"You would make a great green lantern," said sinestro "Besides myself of course, as we choose our own paths."

"Meh," shrugged Bond "The guardians couldn't handle me anyway," then pointing out "Break a few rules, blow up a planet...not my fault as you do recall."

"Indeed," laughed Sinestro

"Seduced an alien princess," said Bond "Pissed off a few alien races,"

"And yet," said Sinestro "Only thing they did is to kick you out of the Green Lantern core and not be truly punished."

"As you know I collected a lot dirt on those blue trolls," said Bond "And kept the ring."

"It amazes me you haven't used the dirt you against them." Said Sinestro

"It's called sweating it out," said Bond "With a snap of my fingers, I could do that, but no it's much more fun that way."

"James," said Sinestro "This is why I like you, don't you ever change and how long you can use the ring "

"Only a couple of hours, every four months," said Bond "I have no need for it."

"You could always join me," said Sinestro

"Pass, as I am more independent which you do remember." Said Bond

"Yes," smiled Sinestro "Ah, our meals are here and you can tell me more about this crisis."

The meals had indeed come and are placed on the table, despite the waiter being nervous around Sinestro. So then, they are eating and chatting away for a bit until someone called out Sinestro's name above them.

"Who's this idiot," asked Bond?

"That's Guy Gardner, Jordon's replacement." Muttered Sinestro

"You won't harm the people of this world Sinestro," spoke Guy

Guy Gardner landed near them and is ready for a fight which his lantern ring is glowing green. James and Sinestro are just eating their meal.

"So, Hal was replaced by a red-headed doofus." Asked Bond?

"Yes," nodded Sinestro

"Doofus," growled Gardner "I'm a better lantern than Hal ever was or even you secret agent man."

"One punch knockout right." Smiled Bond

"What," snarled Gardner "Nobody, I mean nobody knocks me out with one punch."

"Pig headed too, typically what I expect from a red head." Chuckled Bond

"What," yelled Gardner "You think you got the guts to take me on."

"Get this Mister Gardner," said Bond "Sinestro is a invited guest here in the UK, so you and your green lantern corps have no authority here. Any attack upon Sinestro in the UK would be an act of war so why don't you and your cracker jack toy leave. He turned around for a moment and looked at Gardner square in the eye coldly.

"That tears it," growled Gardner

Before the Green lantern could attack, he is attacked by a couple of the shadow wraith creatures that the anti monitor had during the crisis.

"Are you going to help him." Asked Sinestro?

"No, he is on his own," said Bond "20 credits says he barely survives."

"I will take that bet," laughed Sinestro "20 credits he dies."

They go back to chatting and eating their meal while the battle behind then is intense. Until the shadow wraiths are defeated and Guy is worn out from fighting, he slowly struggles to get up only to be met by a fist to his face and knocked Gardner out cold on the ground, James stands over him.

"Hah," Sinestro laughed hard "This is another reason I like you and the meal was fine, however I must go."

"Same time, next time" said Bond

"As always James." Said Sinestro

They shook hands and Sinestro headed out to go into space. He left Bond alone with Gardner whom he picked him up by his shoulder and tossed him in a garbage bin, now he must warn the others to inform them this is not over yet.

* * *

**Arrow Cave, Star City**

When Sara gets to the Arrowcave, Sara calls out for Oliver multiple times but finds no sign of him. Sara then notices Oliver's suit is missing from the cases and finds Diggle, Dinah and Rene looked rather solemn.

They reveal to her that they already know everything that happened because J'onn had previously been there to restore their memories, and gave them a splitting headache in the process. John cries, saying how Oliver died twice and that he wasn't there for either time and that both times he failed him.

"He died like how he lived," spoke Bond as he walked out of the shadows "Like a hero, his legacy lives on with us all."

"Did J'onn restore your memory as well." Asked Lance?

"He didn't need to," said Bond "However with Oliver's death, let's just say it's not over yet."

* * *

**Star City: Later on**

The Anti-Monitor tells the heroes that they are nothing but insects fated to be crushed by his heel.

He goes to tell them that fighting is useless and asks them to surrender. White Canary says not today, and not ever. She then tells the Anti-Monitor that Oliver died so they could keep fighting. She continues by saying that Oliver sacrificed everything for this new world, and they will not fail him.

The Anti Monitor then makes himself grow to an unprecedented height, and he yells out that the Age of Heroes ends now.

"Don't be too sure of that." Smirked Bond

"The paragon of determination will be the first to die." spoke Anti monitor

Suddenly as Anti monitor is about to attack, a person using the simplest move possible with the vertical equipment is simply aiming and firing the grapple hooks at an object and then activating the gas mechanism to reel oneself toward said object. They can then disconnect the hook and continue moving forward.

The heroes notice he looks just like James which to only assumed it's another version of James Bond. Whom he slashed Anti monitor in the back with his blade and then using a grappling hook to move out of the way. He landed near his counter part.

"Nice timing Mister Bond." Said Bond

"Yeah, well," said the other Bond "He is just as large as a Titan."

The shadow demons are coming towards then only to be stopped by Commodore Bond which he moved Swifty like the wind, his body hummed with the power of element zero. With his twin swords he sliced the bodies off of many in his way.

"Just like fighting the Reapers," said the Commodore

"You will all die," growled the anti monitor

All of a sudden a sonic boom occured and Anti monitor is struck in the back, which the villain falls hard to the ground and is pummeled by a barrage of fists, only to be swatted away by the villain. Hovering near the three Bonds is the other one with Superman's powers

"Say me," said the super agent "Any idea in how to get rid of this guy."

"The others have a plan," said Bond "Just keep on fighting to buy some time. " Then he puts on a GL Ring "I only use this when I need to." He spoke the words and became a GL

Then the final battle goes on, which they know it won't be easy. Which the shadow demons are being handled, the anti monitor is taking on the heavy hitter heroes and then the solution did come. The anti monitor began to shrink until finally they did it and won, just barely.

* * *

**Central City: Hall of Justice**

After the victory and funeral of Oliver Queen the world was informed what had happened the assembled heroes with James Bond are in the hall of justice. Which he felt a little corny being in a such ridiculous place.

"James," said Kara "Can you explain why the D.E.O is under the direction of some protocol called 12-24-7."

"Same goes for Star Labs and Argus." Said Allen

"It's call LXG," said Bond

"LXG," asked Kane

"Like a justice league." Said Bond "Now if you'll escuse me I must be going."

"Wait," said Superman "Perhaps Oliver wanted a leader of anything happened to him."

"Lead us," said Lance "We need someone like you."

"I don't like gallivanting with heroes," muttered Bond

"James, for Oliver he would want it," said Kane

"Yeah, all in favor." Said Allen. "Say I."

"I" spoke all of them at once

"Ugh, fine," nodded Bond "Now before we continue."

"I have a question who is this guy." Asked Lighting?

"007," said Bond

"Really," lighting eyes widen in shock "Damn, your supposed to be a myth, a cold war one."

"Yes," nodded Kara "I was wondering what happened to Lex."

"Ah, about that." Said Bond

James picked up a remote and turned on nearby television, Lex is on screen and his fist are pounding upon the screen and yelling at the top of his lungs

"Get me out of here," he yelled

While there is a laugh track echoing in the background and a song continues to sing about men of the television show. Two and a half men. Then shuts off the television and goes to sit down with the others to discuss important issues.

* * *

**Later on**

"Now about that date," said Lance

"Of course it would be a pleasure, however someone else beat you to it." Said Bond

"He means me," spoke a woman landing nearby

The woman has short blonde hair, wearing a white costume with a red cape and is muscular with large sized beasts.

"Karen," said Lance

"Yes," nodded Karen

"Shall we power girl." Said Bond

"Indeed," nodded Karen

"Why," said Lance

"You can always join us," winked Bond

"Sure she can" said Karen "She has a great body."

Then off they went.

* * *

**The End!**


End file.
